Saving the FleeceAgain
by seashell711
Summary: The golden fleece has been stolen from camp borders! Thaila's live is threatened, without the fleece she might become a tree again!
1. Chapter 1

Saving the Fleece...Again!

I don't own Percy Jackson (I wish!)

Percy's Pov

There I was, Monday morning, enjoying breakfast, when of course something out of the ordinary happened. Not that unordinary things don't happen a lot at Camp Half Blood, I mean they do all the time, but this was really weird, even for me.

"The golden fleece is gone!" Lee Fletcher, a camper reported.

"What!" I yelped! How the heck did that happen?

"But, how?" Annabeth asked? "Who could get past Peleus?"

"Yeah", I reliped, "He's like a 6 foot dragon!"

Chiron frowned. "I think the question is not as much how, but who?"

"We need border patrol!" Annabeth shouted. There she was thinking strategy as usual. "If the golden fleece is no longer strengthening the borders, we are going to need as much protection as possible."

"Indeed", Chiron agreed. "Clarisse lead the Ares cabin on border patrol! Everyone else back to your cabins, except the cabin leaders, meet in the big house!" Everyone scrambled, except for me, Thaila, Annabeth, Silena, the Travis brothers, and the other cabin leaders.

As soon as we got into the Big House. Annabeth jumped into a series of rapid plans. What we should do, battle patrol duties, etc. However Chiron cut her off. "I do believe we have a bigger problem at hand." Chiron explained. He never got to finish his sentence, because right then and there, Thaila fainted.

Annabeth and I leaped toward her, knocking over many chairs in the process. After we had gotten her to the infirmary, Annabeth started to cry. Oh great sympathetic Percy time, Lets just say I wasn't great at comforting people.

"Oh Percy, what are we going to do, first Luke now Thaila." She cried.

"What do you mean, Annabeth" I cautiously asked. "Thaila will be fine, she probably just was dehydrated or hungry."

"Don't you understand anything Seaweed Brain?", she asked tears falling everywhere. I didn't like where this was going. "The fleece is what healed Thaila from a tree back into a person, with the fleece gone, she will become weaker and weaker until she….she…."

"Dies?" I asked quietly. Annabeth nodded. Oh great, another quest, I thought. "Do you want me to consult the oracle?" I asked. She nodded again. Oh wonderful, back to the mummy.

Hey I will write more after 5 reviews! Suggestions welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!

Chinese Clown: Thanks and I will try to write longer chapters, it's just I'm very busy!

Percy's Pov

So here I was off to consult the oracle. I would never admit this to Annabeth (her being such a Wise Girl and all) but the Oracle freaked me out! Slowly I walked up to the Oracle, her green eyes following me. "How do we find the golden fleece and save Thaila?" I asked.

**The stolen object you will find,**

**Good and evil must combine.**

**The river is a hiding place,**

**The deadliest monster shall you face.**

**However in the end,**

**You will lose a very dear friend.**

Oh that was a really optimistic prophecy. I hurried down the stairs, trying not to look back at the oracle. Annabeth was waiting for me, her tears finally gone.

"Well!" She demanded. "What was the prophecy?" I told her. She frowned and at the last line started to cry again. I hugged her and she slowly wiped away her tears. "Well we better get going!", she said, finally starting to cheer up. "Me, you, and Grover, just like old times." I nodded, since Tyson was at my father's forges, he couldn't come.

I ran to Cabin 3 in order to pack up my stuff. I grabed Riptide, some nectar, and my wrist watch/ shield Tyson had made for me. I was ready…for another quest.

Chiron looked Annabeth, Grover, and I over. "Are you sure you have everything?" He asked. "Yep", I reliped, "We look good."

"Off you go then," Chiron instructed. "Send an Iris-Message if you need help."

We waved goodbye and started on our way. "So", I asked Annabeth and Grover, who was snacking on a tin can, "Any idea where to look first?"

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth complained. "Did you even listen to the Oracle!"

"Well yeah!" I retorted. "But it didn't tell us exactly where to go!"

"What do you mean!" She said. "**The river is a hiding place**", "We have to go to a river in order to fight the deadliest monster!"

"Oh yeah head right toward the monster", I said, getting angry, "That's a great plan! And what river, there are only a MILLION rivers in the world!"

"I…I….I DON'T KNOW PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. "It could mean anything from The Hudson to the River Styx!"

"Guys, Guys, break it up!" Grover said. He hated when we fought. "We have to concentrate on saving Thaila."

"He's right Percy" Annabeth spoke quickly avoiding my eye contact. We were all quiet for a moment. "Oh my gods!" Annabeth screeched. "The deadliest monster! That must be the Hydra! And its not a river, it's a lake! Lake Lerna! Where Hercules fought the Hydra!"

"Slow down!", was my unenthusiastic reply. I was still mad at Annabeth. "Where is Lake Lerna?" Everything had moved from Greek mythology to Western Civilization. Mount Olympus on top of The Empire State Building to Mount Tam in San Francisco.

"Ummm, the modern location of Lake Lerna must be….", Annabeth pondered, "The Mississippi River! It's the Missippi River!"

"Wonderful, west then." I said. Well at least we know where were going. "But what about the rest of the prophecy? Good and evil must combined?"

"We'll just have to figure that out later", Annabeth said. I could tell she was thinking of Luke, though.

Oh well, Mississippi River, here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

So we were headed to the Mississippi River. Grover has hitched us a ride with Argus ( the hundred eyed security dude at camp) who would take us as far as…wait where were we going to. I mean I know it's the Mississippi River, but doesn't that stretch through like 6 states, I mean where exactly were we going on the Mississippi River. I prodded Annabeth in the shoulder.

"What", she demanded crossly. I think she was still a little upset at me because our fight earlier.

"Annabeth, where are we going in the Mississippi River? Aren't there like 2000 miles of it? The hydra could be in any part of it."

"Seaweed Brain, obviously if in Hercules times the Hydra lived in Lake Lerna, we are heading to a lake."

"Oh a lake, in a river. That's makes perfect sense."

"Percy, the Mississippi originates from Lake Itasca, which is in Missouri. That must be the modern day location of Lake Lerna."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Deductive reasoning."

"Oh so your guessing."

"Educated guessing. I'm almost positive. Besides, you shouldn't be questioning my answers when you haven't said a single thing about where or how to save Thaila." That shut me up. She was sort of right. Sort of! We spent the rest of the ride in silence, except for Grover's pipe playing.

An hour later, Argus pulled up in front a small gray shack. The sign on front read: Lake Itcasa aitB and Klceta Shoppe. What the heck? Being dyslexic is so frustrating!

"Lake Itasca Bait and Tackle Shoppe." Grover read. Argus grunted, handed us our bags, and drove away. Annabeth, Grover, and I stood facing the tackle shop for a while, until the door opened up, and guess who came out….

Luke.

My worst enemy was back.

Annabeth ran to him, stopping only 2 feet away. "Luke", she said softly. I wanted to throw something at the both of them. Especially Annabeth. He had betrayed us numerous times, attempted to kill me at least 4 or 5 times, not to mention he was so freaking annoying! And no I am not jealous!

"Hey", he said. Then he noticed me. "Hey Percy bro, long time, no see."

"Yeah you really missed me', I spat. "Where's the rest of the army? Buying some fish food?"

He actually laughed instead of trying to run me through with his sword, Backbiter.

"Chill dude. I'm on your side now." Annabeth grinned.

"What Kronos not good enough for you?" I asked.

"Percy, just give him a chance." Annabeth replied. What? Where was this going? She turned to Luke. "I knew you would come around, Luke."

"Annabeth, he's like tried to kill us like way to many times, not to mention kidnapping you." I was getting really frustrated now. How could she want a traitor to join us?

"Percy, come on, just for a little bit. Give him a chance, he could be useful. Besides you heard the Oracle, **good and evil must combine.**"

"Fine, but if he even pulls out his sword…" Holy Hades, what am I thinking? Its just its hard to refuse Annabeth. I want to stay on her good side.

"Thanks Percy!" She threw her arms around me. I smiled weakly. Great, whether we liked it or not, we now had a fourth member of our quest.


End file.
